Blessed By The Divine
by OrionTriton105
Summary: Percy is blessed by the gods.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic so yeah I'm pretty bad. But hope you enjoy!  
Chapter 1:  
A week after Perseus Theseus Jackson, son of Poseidon God of the sea, the earth shaker, King of Atlantis and Sally Lillian Jackson, writer of the insanely successful Harry Potter books and CEO of Trident Industries (owned by Poseidon) was born, the council of the gods were in a meeting. Apollo and Hermes were whispering together (something that was not good for Olympus). Aphrodite was gossiping to an unamused Demeter, Ares was talking war strategies with Athena, Dionysus was reading a magazine on wine, Hera was yelling at Zeus for cheating, Artemis was deep in thought about a hydra the hunters were after, Hephaestus was making different pictures of his kids with fire, and Poseidon was thinking about his newborn son.  
Poseidon loved Percy more than anything, so he decided they needed protection and bought him and his mom a mansion that blocked the scent of monsters, he also put Cyclops guards around the mansion that looked like normal bodyguards (the power of the mist). Poseidon was worried though, he knew how much Thalia was hunted after, and it affected his brother, if he found out about Percy's protection he might act irrationally and smite him. This went on for a couple of minutes until a flash appeared in the middle of the Throne Room, and when it went away The Fates were there.  
The God's bowed and Zeus asked "Ladies Of Fate nice to see you, what is it that you need from us Olympians?" The Fates started talking in sync, "We need more Gods here to discuss it" Zeus looked slightly angry 'who is so important that they should know about something, that The Fates came to us for?' he thought. He responded nice though he wasn't that stupid "Who do you need?" they spoke all together again " Enyo, Amphitrite, Triton, Morpheus, Hebe, Persephone, Hestia, Hades, Hecate, Thanatos and Circe" to say the gods were shocked would be an understatement Zeus just raised his bolt still in shock and shot it in the sky making a large thunderous BOOM and in seconds all the gods named were there.  
Hades looked annoyed that he was called here because he was busy, with you know dealing with dead souls constantly coming into the underworld, Hecate had no emotion in her face, Circe looked mad because she was about to turn this young man into a guinea pig, Triton looked passive but on the inside was fuming because he found out about his demi-god scum of a brother, Amphitrite was the same as her son, Enyo had a calm facial expression, Hestia was happy to see so much of her family here, Persephone was slightly happy to see her mother, Hebe was just plain confused, Morpheus looked bored and so did Thanatos. they all bowed to Zeus and The Fates.  
The Fates once again spoke "We have sensed a very powerful demi-god that can only be one of the big three, Thalia Grace is powerful but it is not her, this kid is more powerful it is not a child of Hades either, it can only be a son of Poseidon" Zeus looked only slightly mad since he himself broke the pact two times, Hades though looked downright pissed 'HOW DARE THEY HAVE CHILDREN AFTER THE OATH WAS MADE!? he thought, the other gods weren't surprised that Poseidon and Zeus broke the oath. The Fates had more to say though "This is the child of the prophecy don't ask us how, he just is, also he is destined to be more than a hero. Some of you worry about loyalty but know that if you gain his trust and become a real family to him he would sacrifice the world for you since his fatal flaw is personal loyalty." everyone looked impressed at this even Artemis 'maybe I can make him a good male so he won't become a pig like all others' she thought "Poseidon bring Sally and Perseus" The Fates said, Poseidon hesitated but complied and in a flash of blue and sea green one of the most beautiful women ever was in front of Poseidon's throne holding a light blue bundle that held the future hero of Olympus in it. The Fates welcomed her as did the gods, when The Fates got to the point of their visit, "We need a stronger hero, he is strong but not enough so the idea is to get each and every one of you to bless him with what we say. Now Hera we know how you feel about cheating but is it really the kids fault? no, think about actually having a family and Percy can bring you together as a loving family. Artemis you can make him a good male his loyalty wont allow him to cheat or really break a girls heart imagine the hunters having a little brother with them. Zeus you are the head of the gods you need to be reminded that he has the potential to save your kids, brothers, sisters and wife. think about it. he will save all of your families."  
there was a lot of discussion, and when it died out the fates asked the golden question "Do you accept?" they all nodded. "We have already blessed him so his brain can handle all the power and information, also he cant be cursed and all the blessings can never be removed. he is also invulnerable. All you have to do is raise your hand after we tell you what to bless him with and your power will go on auto pilot." the gods were nervous but got ready for the new member of the family. "Hebe Goddess of youth will bless him so when he is 18 he will stop aging he can die of old age but will look 18." Hebe raised her hand and pointed at the ground where Sally set Percy for the blessings...  
A/N: All blessings will be on the next chapter. Also tell me if you liked it.


	2. Blessings

The Blessings:

Hebe: When Percy turns 18 he will be like that forever.

Triton: Better connection to water.

Enyo: Very good fighter.

Amphitrite: Better connection to sea creatures.

Morpheus: Can put people to sleep for a maximum of 10 hours, and has easier dreams.

Persephone: A good connection to plants and the Underworld.

Circe: Very good mage.

Thanatos: can sprout stygian iron wings and fly at amazing speeds with them, and has a good connection to the dead.

Hecate: Master with the mist.

Dionysus: Make people crazy for a maximum of 3 hours, and Resistance to alcohol.

Aphrodite: Strong charmspeak, and can create clothes of any variety and size (good for quests).

Apollo: Good at archery, Master of healing, and can play any instrument/is an amazing singer.

Hermes: Godlike agility, stamina and speed, great at stealing.

Hephaestus: Master fire user, and master forger/blacksmith.

Artemis: Master archer and hunter/tracker.

Athena: wise, great battle strategist.

Ares: Can make any weapon appear out of thin air, and master of all weapons.

Demeter: Amazing connection to plants and soil.

Hera: Connection to family and marriage.

Hestia: Make homemade food appear anytime any day, make eyes appear on fire, and teleport using fire.

Hades: Shadow travel, great connection to the dead, allowed in domain, ability to transform into any monster, and new prince of the underworld.

Zeus: Fly using winds, lighting and weather control, ability to transform into air/land animals, allowed in domain, and new prince of Olympus.

Poseidon: Can teleport using water vapor, transform into water to travel, ability to transform into sea animals, control over all liquids, control over ice, control of earthquakes, put the power of earthquakes into legs or fists for fighting, and new prince of Atlantis.

The Fates: Immune to curses, mind is able to contain knowledge and power, and blessings are permanent.

A/N: This is not a chapter just telling you what his new powers are.


End file.
